Hey someone stole my Dinosaur!
by Travis 5412
Summary: The Ryan family steals Bud's Stuffed Dinosaur. A New investagation begins
1. Chapter 1

Hey someone stole my Dinosaur!

* * *

The Ryan family escaped from Jail during the night. They went home. The next day they got in there car and are driving to the Compson house.

William: So this time we steal Mud's Stuffed Dinosaur?  
Mr. Ryan: That is correct.  
Mrs. Ryan: Yes indeed.

2 minutes later they stopped for Lunch 1st. After that they got back in there car. 3 minutes later they entered that Subdivsion. 2 minutes later they see the Compson house.

Henry: When do we go in that house?  
Mr. Ryan: In a few minutes.

3 minutes later they went in the house. Mrs. Compson does not mind right now. They think they paid the bail to get out of jail. Bud is right now playing with DW at the Read house. They then stole Bud's Dinosaur with Mr. Ryan has it behind his back and left the house.

Mr. Ryan: I am glad it went well.  
William: What do we steal next?  
Mr. Ryan: We will rob A Gas station.

That is what they did. They then went home. 10 minutes later Bud came home. He saw his Dinosaur is gone.

Bud: Mom where is my stuffed Dinosaur?  
Mrs. Compson: When did you see it last?  
Bud: Before i went to play with DW.  
Mrs. Compson: I will help you find it then.  
Bud: Thank you mom.  
Mrs. Compson: No problem.

They could not find it. He decided to call his friend John.

John: Have mercy. I will be right over.  
Bud: I knew i could count on you.  
John: Yep we are friends. Okay bye.  
Bud: Bye.

Next chapter they call Arthur and them and start a new investagation.


	2. The Investagation begins

Hey someone stole my Dinosaur!

* * *

Mrs. Compson: I can't find it.  
Buster: Looks like another mystery to solve.  
Fern: Yes indeed Buster.

They indeed have another mystery to solve. It is indeed the Ryan family. The new investagation had begun.

Bud: I think it was the Ryan family.  
Brain: I think they are in jail.  
Arthur: I heard they escaped. I saw the News that a family escaped from Jail.  
Brain:Okay. 1st we talk to your Mom.  
Bud: Okay Brain.

They went Down the stairs to talk to Mrs. Compson.

Buster: Did you see any people besides us and your family go inside your house?  
Mrs. Compson: Yes The Ryan family. I think they were looking for our kids here.  
Arthur: Can we talk to Madison?  
Mrs. Compson: Why sure. Madison can you come here please?  
Madison: Okay Mom. Okay what?  
Mrs. Compson: These kids here wants to talk to you.  
Madison: Okay.

She decided to sit down. After talking to her they went to talk with there Neighbor's again. 1st they will talk to there Neighbor's to there right. They knocked on the door. Meanwhile at The Ryan house.

Mr. Ryan: This crime is a good 1. Lets go rob A Bank.

They all Laughed. They robbed a bank not the 1 where The Read's and Crosswire's go to. Next chapter the Ryan family goes on a Robery spree.


	3. It was The Ryan family

Hey someone stole my Dinosaur!

* * *

Mrs. Compson: I will help you kids investagate.  
Bud: Okay Mom.

They went to go talk with The Neighbor's. After that.

Buster: So far we are doing good.  
Brain: We sure are.  
Fern: So far it seems like The Ryan family.  
Mrs. Compson: I think that is possible.  
Ladonna: I also think it was that family.

They went over evidence. Then they took a lunch break. After Lunch they went to talk with the Neighbor's. They knocked on a door in a house across the street. They talked to the 3 in that house.

Buster: Looks like the Ryan family did it.  
Fern: Yep.  
Arthur: Sure looks that way.

They went over the evidence again. They know know it was no Gang.

Brain: Well i think it was The Ryan family.  
Arthur: The Ryan family seems like a family of Crime.  
Brain: Yep just like The Barker Gang. I studied them at the Library. Lets go there now. I think it will help us.

They all went to the Public Library. I did help them a bit. They went over the evidence yet again because they have more evidence now. They went back to the Compson house.

Bud: What do we do know?  
John: I know where that family lives.

Next chapter they solve the mystery.


	4. The Compson's go to the Police Station

Hey someone stole my Dinosaur!

* * *

Ladonna: I will go to The Police Station to tell them what happend.  
Mrs. Compson: Good idea. I will drive you there. They can then try to find that family.

Arthur and them went home. While Ladonna Bud and Mrs. Compson got in there car and drove toward the Police Station.  
They then got to the Police Station and went inside of it.

Sargent: May i help you folks?  
Mrs. Compson: My son here had his Stuffed toy Dinosaur. We beileve it was the Ryan family.  
Sargent: Okay.

He wrote up the report. And told them they will find that family. They then got in the car and went back home. They then called Arthur and them and they came back to the Compson house.

Arthur: Hopefully the Police can find them and arrest them.  
Brain: Yep.  
Buster: I believe they will find them and arrest them.

Meanwhile at The Ryan House.

Mr. Ryan: Well i stole a new TV.  
Mrs. Ryan: That is good. I stole this Cable Box.  
William and Henry: And we stole School supplies. We stole it from Mighty Mountain Elementary school.

They all laughed. Meanwhile at The Police Station.

Sargent: Okay i talked to the Cheif so you 4 check Main street. Here is the assinments for the rest of you.

They will find them. Next chapter will be the last.


	5. The Ryan family Escapes

Hey someone stole my Dinosaur!

* * *

The Police now know that the Ryan family is in there own house. A police man has a loud speaker.

Policeman#1: Elwood City police we know your there.

Meanwhile inside the house.

William: What do we do Dad?  
Mr. Ryan: Well i do have a will soon know when we do that plan.  
Mrs. Ryan: We wont go to jail again.

Meanwhile We see The Compson family along with Arthur and them are talking.

Ladonna: Do you think they will give up?  
Mrs. Compson: We will see.  
Bud: I hope i get my Dinosaur back.  
Arthur: I heard lots of stuff was stolen.  
Brain: Same thing i heard.

Back in the Ryan house.

Henry: I hope we don't go to jail again.  
Mr. Ryan: We have a plan. We wont go to jail again.

The police got some tear gas canisters to get that family to come out.

Arthur: What is that thing?  
Policeman#2: A Tear gas Gun. We hope not to use them.  
Arthur: Okay.

Mr. Ryan: Time to do the plan. We go steal a car and takeoff towards Canada. We will be safe there.

Somehow they snuck outside as the police entered the house. The Dinosaur was returned to Bud. The Ryan family stole Mr. Goldberg's car. The End.


End file.
